A Challenge from Atora
A Challenge from Atora (強烈な亜十羅の試練, Kyōretsu na Atora no Shiren) is the 32nd episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode opens with Yoshimori visiting Gen's apartment unexpectedly, bearing fo od prepared by his father. Yoshimori learns that Gen skipped school in order to meditate. Another visitor ringing Gen’s doorbell interrupts them, but Gen freaks out as soon as he hears her voice and refuses to let her in. Yoshimori is very puzzled by this until the door is kicked down, revealing Atora Hanashima, Gen's trainer from the Night Troop, and an equally puzzled Tokine. The puzzlement grows as Atora turns out to be a cheerful, affectionate woman that treats Gen like a younger brother, and is glad to see him getting along with Yoshimori and Tokine. However, she reveals the purpose of her visit is to evaluate their teamwork with a test. If they fail, Gen must leave Karasumori with her. At Karasumori Academy that night, Gen shows up thoroughly depressed, which worries Yoshimori about their chances of passing Atora's test. Atora arrives riding a large lightning bear demon that she introduces as Raizo. She e xplains that the goal of the test is for the trio to capture her, without injuring her, within thirty minutes. She adds that her other demon companions will be trying to stop the trio as well. Atora and Raizo split up, with Gen chasing after her, but she stuns him with a simple command, and scolds him for not using teamwork. Meanwhile, Raizo produces several thunderclouds which shock Gen and Yoshimori, and Tokine is held up by Sensuke, a small, burrowing demon good at distractions. Tokine reunites with the boys and convinces them to work together, with Gen telling all he knows about Atora and her demons. Gen reveals that Atora is not very strong, but her demons are the main challenge. The trio distracts Raizo by hitting him, which makes him angry and leaves him easy prey for an unexpected attac k by Yoshimori, knocking Raizo out. Atora observes nearby with Majirou, a demon who acts as her radar and wings, allowing Atora to fly. With only a few minutes left, the trio forms a final plan: they box Atora in with many Kekkai, and Gen rapidly rebounds between them, trying to catch her. Atora again commands him to stop, but Gen has plugged his ears with tissue that Yoshimori gave him, forcing him to rely entire on his trust in the Kekkaishi. Sensuke reappears and distracts Tokine with just a few seconds left. Gen and Yoshimori come up with the surprising tactic of hurling Yoshimori at Atora, enclosing her with a Kekkai at the same time. Yoshimori misses Atora but grabs her scarf as time runs out. The trio assumes they have lost, but Atora insists that she was caught, so they pass. Before Atora leaves, she urges Gen to continue keeping his friends close. Manga Differences *In the manga, in addition to Raizo, Sensuke, and Majirou, Atora also has two squirrel-like demons who help Sensuke distract Tokine. *In the manga, Yoshimori actually grabs Atora's legs as the test ends. Navigation Category:Episodes